


Adjusting the Scales

by Geist



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Play, Candles, Cat, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Furry, Massage, Orgasm, Reptile Boobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, crocodile - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, foot rub, romantic evening, scales - Freeform, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Bea’s had a tough day. Mae stands ready to relax her.





	Adjusting the Scales

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+

Mae heard the apartment door open and shut, heard a weary groan and heavy boots clunking into the shoe rack. Footsteps on the creaking floorboards. And her girlfriend Bea pushed open the door to the living room, shoulders slumped, head low.

"Tough day?" Mae asked.

"Uh huh." Bea flung herself onto the couch, stretched herself out, wriggling her thick tail into a comfortable position. "Stock taking. Boxes. How many hammers does one town need?"

She groped for the TV remote. Mae held it up, wiggled it.

"We're not doing that tonight," she said.

"Mae, c'mon, I'm exhausted. Let me veg out for a few minutes, okay?"

"Nope."

Mae put the remote on a nearby shelf, went to the sofa and took hold of Bea's arm, hauling the croc onto her feet.

"Ugh, fine. Where are we going?"

"The bedroom," Mae said. She lead Bea across the room, pushed open a door.

Mae had raided the place for every jar she could find, laying them across every flat surface in their bedroom. Into each one she'd plopped a tea-light. They burned merrily, filling the room with flickering orange light. A bundle of incense sticks smouldered in a holder on the nightstand, the air heavy with their thick, smoky perfume.

"Ah," said Bea. "I see. You're going to burn the place down for the insurance. Well it's a good plan, but the neighbours might object."

"You think we'd actually get away with that?"

Bea shrugged. "50/50. Not a gamble I'd take."

"Well, as it happens, I'm not burning all our worldly possessions."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a massage."

"No."

"Yep. Gonna work all that tension out of you."

"You don't know how to give a massage."

"Yes I do. I learned from the internet."

"Ah. Then you're practically a pro."

"Look, do you want me to rub your back or not?"

"I-" Bea paused, looked around the room, at the cat staring at her with expectant crimson eyes. She sighed. "Yeah, okay. Sorry, Mae. This is nice. You're being nice. I'm-"

"Tired and stressed," Mae said, approaching her and wrapping her in her arms. She stood on her toes to kiss the tip of Bea's snout. "I'm gonna fix that."

"What do I have to do?"

"Get naked, and lie on the bed."

"Suddenly your incentive for all this becomes clear."

Despite her snark, Bea lifted her dress and dragged it off over her head, revealing serviceable black underwear. She unclipped her bra, dropped it, and Mae let herself have a quick ogle. Bea, always looked so good to Mae, with her muscular arms and legs, her toned, ridged stomach. Her greeny-grey scales caught the candle light, reflecting it dully. Mae admired the creamy plates that ran up her belly and over her chest. Particularly her chest. Her breasts weren't as big as Mae's, but they were beautifully shaped, perfectly rounded. The scales softened around her nipples, allowing them to poke through, neat little areolae and all. 

"What are you looking at?" Bea said.

"Oh, a couple of things."

Mae purred, watching Bea stoop to slide off her panties. She kicked them off her feet and straightened back up.

"Now what?"

"Now," said Mae, gesturing to the bed. "You lie down, and let me take care of everything."

She'd removed the duvet, and covered the bedsheet in towels. Bea climbed up, flattened herself out, her tail flopping down atop her legs. She folded her arms and rested her head on them, waiting for Mae to make her move.

Mae had placed a bottle of massage oil on the nightstand. Retrieving it, she joined Bea on the bed and kneeled over her, straddling her back. She was careful not to put any of her weight on Bea; quite apart from Bea objecting, the ridges that ran down her back were hard and unforgiving. Flexing her paws, she made sure her claws wouldn't scratch anything - difficult though it was to scratch anything through those thick scales. She upended the bottle, poured out a measure over her palm, watching it slick down the black fur between her paw pads. The scent of vanilla rose up from it.

"Okay, here we go," she said, setting the bottle aside and transferring some of the oil into her other paw.

"Peripheral nerve damage ahoy," said Bea.

Mae let her technique speak for her, and fell forward, pushing down hard on Bea's shoulders. Bea grunted, then, as Mae closed her fingers around them and began to rub, groaned. Mae found the trouble spots almost immediately. Heck, Bea's shoulders were the trouble spots. She dug her fingers in, pressed hard with her palms, locating knotted tendons, squeezing out the tension muscle by muscle.

"God, Mae. That actually feels really good."

"Told you."

Bea's scales grew slippery with the oil, the gaps between them sliding over Mae's pads. Bea might have been the one who lifted heavy stuff all day, but Mae, who came from a long line of stout and sturdy folks, was no slouch either, and under her powerful hands Bea's muscles tenderised. Her shoulders unlocked, became limp and loose, and Mae knew she'd done her work well.

She moved on, grinding her paws into Bea's shoulderblades: outer parts first, then moving inwards until she was rubbing either side of Bea's back ridges. Down she went, feeling out Bea's ribs next, tracing them until she found where they connected to her spine. Bea, as Mae reached her lower back, made a low rumbling in the back of her throat. Mae went carefully over the area around her kidneys, but she had an effect nonetheless. Bea's lumbar was pretty much a warehouse for her stress, and it took nearly a full ten minutes of gentle but insistent pummeling, refreshing the oil every so often, to get her to relax.

"Mmm, oh yeah. Right there." Bea growled as her muscles unkinked. "You should do this for real, Mae."

"I think you need like, qualifications. And a massage parlour." Mae put one paw atop the other and ran them over a particularly troublesome bit.

"Nnnf. You could work out the back of the shop."

"Old paint and sawdust, very relaxing."

"Hah. Fine, you can keep practising on me for now."

"With pleasure."

And it was with pleasure that Mae came to Bea's butt. Truth be told, she couldn't find much to work out there, but she worked it all the same, covering it in oil, kneading the flesh, moulding Bea's scales around her hands. She pushed Bea's tail out of the way and spread her arse.

"Got to cover every bit of you," Mae explained.

"Sure," Bea said, with extreme skepticism.

Between her buttocks, Bea's scales turned lighter, her arsehole a dark ring upon them. Below it, Mae could just make out a hint of her pussy, but her legs were too tightly closed to see any more. Reasoning that there was plenty of time for that later, Mae kept on massaging, her thumbs travelling dangerously close to Bea's pucker.

"Pervert," Bea muttered, but there was absolutely no vitriol in it.

"Okay," Mae said, once she was done with her grope sesh. "Tail first, or legs."

"Uhh, tail," said Bea, flicking it upwards.

Mae caught the thick appendage and hooked her thumbs and forefingers around its base, trying, as she always did, to close them together. No chance. She ran them down its length until they came into contact, bumping over Bea's ridges. Hardly an official massage technique, but it amused her. Refocusing, she went back up, gripping Bea's tail between her palms, biceps straining as she tried to push her hands together.

People, said the internet, underestimated how much work the average tail did every day. Crocodile tails in particular, meaty and muscular as they were. And folks like Bea, who spent all day on their feet, rushing around, reaching for high shelves and carrying heavy objects, were extra susceptible to tail strain.

Hence the power Mae applied, all but wringing the stress out of Bea's fifth limb, up and down one section until it was gleaming with oil, then on to the next. As Bea's tail grew thinner and more fragile, Mae slackened her pressure, achieving more with less. Bea's grumbles sounded no less pleased. Finally, Mae reached the tip, tickled it with her forefinger, and hauled herself back up Bea's legs.

Bea's thighs were a wonder to behold. A good chunk of Mae's brain was usually occupied with fantasies of them wrapped around her head: an all too rare treat. So she put her heart and soul into grinding out the kinks in them, in the hopes that Bea would put them to a future use other than walking. Quite apart from that, it was a delight to feel the scales shifting under her paw pads, to find thick, ropy muscles and soften them from coarse hemp to the finest silk. Bea's calves were much the same, and under Mae's ministrations, her noises turned from crocodilian rumbles to something close to a whine, which Mae found extremely cute.

With just Bea's feet left, Mae made sure to take her time over them. She spread her toes one by one, working the oil in between them, obscuring their scent with the much more pleasant fragrance of fresh vanilla. She followed up with her arches and ankles, then the especially rough, tough scales on Bea's heels. As she oiled Bea's soles, Mae thought she heard her snorting in a way that could be suppressed giggles. She smirked, but made every effort not to tickle, keeping her palm flat, using her thumb rather than her fingers to treat the softer parts. The snorts turned to satisfied sighs.

"Perfect," Bea said. "I should get you to do that more often."

"Happy to," said Mae.

Once she'd finished with Bea's feet, nominally, Mae was done. She did have, however, some other ideas she felt Bea could benefit from. 

"Want me to do your front?" she asked.

"Ah. And your game becomes clear, Borowski."

"Me? I just want to do a good job, is all."

Bea chuckled, low and ironic. "Alright. I suppose you've earned it."

Bea rolled over and re-centred herself on the towels. Mae found herself purring involuntarily as she took in her girlfriend's full frontal nudity.

"Massage?" Bea suggested, snapping Mae out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh right, we're doing that."

Rather distractedly, Mae kneeled over Bea's belly.

"This definitely isn't professional," Bea said, reaching for Mae's hips, curling her hands around them.

"Neither is feeling up your masseuse."

"Screw professionalism, then."

"Yeah, eff it."

While Bea caressed Mae through her jeans, slowly moving back to squeeze her arse, Mae leaned forward and actually concentrated on the front of Bea's shoulders. This kind of massage usually featured on sites that ended in .xxx, so she was less sure of the proper procedure, but repeating what she'd done while Bea had been lying prone seemed to do the trick. 

She went down Bea's sides, very deliberately avoiding Bea's breasts. Was that disappointment she caught in her expression? Shuffling back, Mae's bum slipped from Bea's grasp, much to her girlfriend's dismay. Mae attended to Bea's stomach, rolling her paws over the thicker, softer scales there. Bea’s firm abs rippled under her hands, and she carefully attended to each, one after the other.

The fronts of Bea's legs proved more of a challenge, as stressed and strained as their opposite sides, and Mae really had to put her back into it. While she pummeled the solid sinews of Bea's thighs into submission, she stared greedily at her crotch, salivating over her pussy, its thick lips the same dark green-grey as the rest of her fleshy parts. She was determined to give it some attention, and felt a twinge in her own crotch at the idea.

Calves, next, and Mae might be forgiven for giving them a cursory once over. She pressed her paw pads to them and dragged them down, the razor-edge of Bea's shinbones beneath her palms, down until once more, she was at Bea's feet. She declined to give them another rub and reversed her motion, sliding all the way up again.

"Soooo," she said, "how about I get the bits I missed?"

"Go ahead," said Bea, indulgently. "I know you want to."

Mae grinned, brought herself level with Bea's stomach again, and planted her paws firmly on Bea's tits. A purr rose in her throat as she kneaded them, sinking her fingers into them, Bea's scales like soft, cracked leather under her pads.

"God, you're so frigging cute," Bea murmured.

"What was that?" Mae asked, playing like she hadn't heard.

"Nothing."

"You're cute too, Beabea."

She ramped up her 'massage', toying with Bea's breasts ever more enthusiastically. Pouring it out directly onto them, she covered Bea's boobs in oil and spread it out across them, until they glistened in the candlelight and the vanilla aroma was almost overwhelming. Bea groaned, the rough pads on Mae's palms slipping over her nipples, and Mae, knowing exactly how sensitive those little peaks were, moved in to torment them some more. Circling Bea's areolae with her thumbs, she stretched out her fingers and gave her a taste of her claws. She pried them into the gaps between Bea's scales, and Bea gasped as eight fine needles prickled their way across her bust. Simultaneously, Mae pushed down on Bea's nips, flicked them up and tugged them down.

"Mae..." Bea said, a heaviness in her voice.

"Yeah, babe?" replied Mae, honey-sweet.

"Get down there already, okay?"

"Roger that."

An ironic salute later, and Mae crouched at Bea's crotch, finding exactly what she'd hoped to find: crocodilian pussy in the full flush of arousal.

She wiped her hands off on the towels and, putting two fingers on Bea's cleft, spread it. Inside, dark skin faded into pinkness around the clenching creases of Bea's hole. It hung open, oozing wetness, eager for Mae's attention. Bea's clit was just as ready, its tip a rosy contrast to its deep green hood. A trickle of juice leaked from Bea's opening and dribbled down, disappearing between her buttocks.

Mae licked her fingers and, keeping her claws carefully folded, slowly pushed them into Bea's quim, deliberately baiting her frustration. She eased herself down, putting her face close to Bea's nethers so that her hot breath puffed over her mound. Another of those reptilian rumbles echoed in Bea's voicebox, and as Mae's knuckles fetched up against her twat her growl became a moan. Mae, never particularly patient in the first place, and wanting to hear more of Bea's noises of pleasure, whipped her fingers out and drove them back in again.

Bea yowled loud enough that Mae worried they'd disturb the neighbours, but when no angry banging came from the ceiling, walls or floor she set to work with a whim. She flicked her fingers into Bea's pussy, each thrust yielding a squeal, while juice soaked into her fur and bathed her skin in heat. Bea's powerful inner muscles clung to Mae's digits, and she so liked the sensation of it she jammed in her ring finger along with the other two. Bea's voice rose in a scream, her walls pulsing over Mae's fingers, squishing them together, making actually screwing her a real workout of the arm muscles. 

When Mae's wrist grew tired she dragged her hand away in spray of wetness, dropped low and used her mouth instead. She ran her lips along Bea's folds, sucking at them, making careful use of her rough tongue. Bea couldn't take many of her licks, but a few were enough to send her spiralling to new heights, particularly when Mae took a couple of extra-careful dabs at her exposed pearl. As Bea writhed in bliss from those, Mae moved down to her hole, suctioned her mouth to it, slurping up the fresh waves of Bea's nectar. She revelled in her lover's sharp, salty taste, greedily gulping down every dram until her muzzle was soaked in it and she smelled its musk with every breath she took.

With lips, tongue and teeth, with the firmness of her paw pads and the tickling silk of her fur, Mae brought Bea right to the edge. Bea hung there, screaming, body heaving, while Mae's tongue tip circled her clit and her fingers thundered in and out of her cunt.

"That's it!" Mae called over Bea's cries. "Come for me. Let it all out."

With a delirious wail, Bea climaxed, bucking up hard into Mae's face. Mae reeled back, rose up, fell onto her butt and watched Bea go through an absolute whirlwind of an orgasm. Her arms and legs shook, her tail thrashed, her body rose in a backbreaking arch and came thumping back down again. She had her eyes squinched tight shut, and her huge jaw hung open, her screams echoing from it, every one of her vicious white teeth glinting. Mae's own pussy clenched in sympathy, and for the first time that evening she wished she'd insisted on something more mutual. She shook off the thought. This was Bea's night.

"Good?" she asked, when Bea's convulsions had subsided. Bea cracked open an eye and drew herself up with a groan, squinting at her.

"Really good. Incredible." She flopped down again.

Mae purred in satisfaction, and began to strip off.

"What're you doing?" Bea mumbled.

"I want to cuddle you," Mae said, "and I don't want my clothes getting oily."

"Huh. Okay."

Naked, Mae stretched out alongside Bea. Bea turned to her, and, wrapping each other in their arms, they kissed, Bea's long tongue invading Mae's mouth.

"So are all your massages going to involve a happy ending?" Bea asked. "Because if so, I could go for some more."

"For you, always."

Bea yawned, letting her head droop to the mattress. "Love you, Maeday. Thanks."

"Love you too, Beabea."

They held each other for a while, until Bea's grip on Mae loosened and her breathing turned slow and regular. Presently, she began to snore. As gently as she could, Mae extracted herself from Bea's grasp and climbed off the bed. She went round the room, dousing the candles, then found her robe and slipped it on. Leaving Bea slumbering, she padded out of the room, heading to fix dinner and maybe, if she had time, give herself a good solid frigging in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anonymous for setting this one in motion. Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for more.


End file.
